


CASE 02.食用适量的巧克力对健康有益。

by sennosakura



Series: 【AS】于终有一日定将放晴的天空之下 [2]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura





	CASE 02.食用适量的巧克力对健康有益。

CASE 02.

 

萨拉探员的作息十分规律，每天早上六点准时起床，通常他都会冲一个战斗澡，再享用简单的早餐，在早上七点半之前离开家，开始新的一天的工作。  
这天他也是如此打算的。  
——是的，打算。  
“哐啷”  
浴室传来重物落地的声音，吓得正在厨房煎鸡蛋的阿斯兰用半秒钟的时间关了火又花了三秒钟的时间冲到了事发现场。  
真狼狈地坐在瓷砖地上，脚边的花洒正对着他的脸不断冲水，呛得他剧烈地咳嗽着。  
对这状况完全预料外的阿斯兰愣了愣，赶紧关上水，将赤裸的少年从冰凉的地上拉起来，在这个过程中少年突然抓住了他的胳膊，一张湿漉漉的小脸皱巴巴地拧在了一起。  
“哪里伤到了？”  
阿斯兰把真抱起来放到浴缸边沿坐好，掰开两条白到晃眼的腿查看起来。  
真自从昨晚之后，大约是被阿斯兰的体温俘获，并不再对阿斯兰的碰触显出过分敏感的警惕心，他弓着背两手支在身侧，水珠从头发上滴滴答答落下来，浸湿了阿斯兰的衬衫。  
手中握着的小腿因为淋了水而格外滑溜溜的，这种滑腻的触感令阿斯兰心里产生了些异样。  
毛发也过于稀疏了……果然是小孩子吗。  
“脚腕肿了。洗完帮你包扎吧。”  
阿斯兰不禁也对自己突如其来的照顾人的想法感到吃惊，不过即使是临时，自己也是这孩子的监护人，就本着对待任务认真负责的原则帮人帮到底送佛送到西好了。  
为自己做完心理建设的阿斯兰将真拦腰抱起，放入浴缸里，调好水温，打开浴缸上方的水龙头。  
温水缓缓注入能够容纳两个人的大浴缸，阿斯兰干脆利落地把身上湿掉的衣服尽数脱光，露出一身在军校和实战中练就的结实但不臃肿的肌肉，长腿一迈，也坐了进去。  
尽管没有帮别人洗过澡，不过洗澡这种事，大约都是差不多的吧，阿斯兰从架子上取来沐浴乳。  
还好这孩子属于乖巧听话的那一类。当然，是被刚刚那一跤疼怕了所以不怎么敢动弹也说不定。  
刚开始的时候一切都还在可控范围内。  
当脑海里响起“不妙”的警钟时，事态已经朝着失控的方向疾驰而去，阿斯兰窘迫地发现自己“站”起来了。  
如果说怀里抱着的是女孩子那还情有可原，然而真突出的喉结，平坦的胸膛还有发育正常的男性器官都证明着他是个货真价实的男孩子这一点，而同性之间赤裸相见的状况对于军校毕业的阿斯兰来说绝非罕见，以往也从未发生过这样尴尬的反应。  
……是禁欲太久了吗？

给两人清理干净后，阿斯兰抱着真到床上去上药。  
少年穿着阿斯兰的深色衬衫，那对他来说显然太过宽大了，露出了完整的锁骨，淡粉色的乳晕也若隐若现。特别是他注视阿斯兰的动作时自然摆出的前倾着上身的坐姿，几乎整个胸膛都在阿斯兰的视角一览无余。  
简单地做了应急包扎，阿斯兰泛起了愁。如果说是手臂受伤可能还有点回旋的余地，但是脚踝扭伤的话，就算产自Februarius＊的消肿喷雾效果拔群，也要有至少三天的保护期，否则伤上加伤的话可就不是那么简简单单就能好了。  
思虑了片刻，他选择给塔利亚打个电话。

 

接到阿斯兰电话时的塔利亚警官正在同奥布警方相关人员开视频会议，一名奥布警官正在陈述关于此次爆炸袭击的案情整理，不甚标准的通用语弄得塔利亚头大不已，这边又听阿斯兰说要请三天假，她差点就失去理智地当场大喊大叫。  
“……虽然我也很想请个保姆，但是军事重地不是什么人都能进来的，多一个外人就多一份麻烦和危险。”  
阿斯兰所言属实，这令塔利亚更加郁闷了。  
“请假三天我不批准，更换工作地点三天倒是可以批。”塔利亚态度坚决，不能放过这个青壮年高级劳动力。  
“了解。”阿斯兰笑着挂断了通讯。  
“不好意思，刚刚说到的新的线索……”塔利亚重新投入到会议中去。

 

※※※

露娜和雷带着一盒甜甜圈按响了阿斯兰住处的门铃。  
“萨拉探员，我们带慰问品来啦！”  
露娜在监视器下面举了举手里的盒子。  
阿斯兰刚打开门，就被露娜往里冲的架势吓得一顿，雷以“先换鞋”为由好歹是拉住了自己过于兴奋的同事。  
“哇，那孩子呢？快让我看看让我看看——哇！”  
露娜换好鞋，满屋子开始寻宝。很快她就在沙发上发现了目标。  
“你就是真？比资料上看起来还要小诶，怎么长得这么可爱啊~~~”  
露娜的声音把真吓了一跳，他抱着沙发枕缩成了一团，十分戒备地警惕着陌生人的接近。  
“像小动物一样！皮肤好白啊……眼睛是红色的诶，好特别。”  
阿斯兰站在一旁看着真那副炸了毛的幼猫模样，无可奈何地出声提醒露娜，  
“别吓到他，他精神有点不安定，昨天晚上做噩梦了。”  
关于早上还被花洒吓了个不轻导致扭到脚踝的事情就不说了吧，阿斯兰心想。  
“啊，抱歉抱歉……姐姐给你带了甜甜圈哦，很好吃的。”  
露娜把盒子打开，露出里面两排不同口味的甜甜圈。  
“你喜欢吃什么味道的？草莓味？香草？还是抹茶？还有巧克力……”  
“巧克力含有多种营养成分，包括人体每天所需的15%维生素B2，9%钙，7%铁，9%磷，6%镁和8%铜……”  
“雷，说人话。”  
露娜翻了个白眼打断雷的强行科普。  
“食用一定量的巧克力比较有利于他的恢复。”  
雷对于露娜的吐槽丝毫不为所动，一直保持着十分淡定的表情。  
“小孩子应该都会喜欢的吧，巧克力这种甜甜的东西。”  
阿斯兰也觉得这大概是最优解了，于是拿出那只巧克力味道的递给真。

※※※

“这是今天会议的资料，视频我发到你邮箱了，你可以确认一下。”  
外面的客厅，真努力地吃着巧克力甜甜圈，会客室里三个人一秒切换成工作模式。  
“之前的那起杀人案有新的进展了，监视器拍到了一段有意思的录像。”  
雷在光学屏幕上指出需要关注的点。  
“在17点35分42秒的时候，停车场的这个入口有两名清洁工人推着清洁车上了电梯。但是在58分07秒的时候，只有一个人推着车出来了，而且这个人的打扮和先前的两个人有着明显的不同。”  
“所以说，这起事件除了那两名凶手之外还有内应，也就是帮凶？”  
“合理怀疑。”  
“那么同连环杀人案之间的联系呢？”  
“研究所的最新检查报告表明受害者的腹部都是被同一种道具切开的，也就是——左手用手术刀。”  
“手术刀……”  
“我们调查了最近半年类似刀具的流通记录，将范围限定在了这几人之间。”  
“都是自然人啊。”  
“从调查结果上看，是的。”  
“那昨天的商场爆炸案呢？”  
“目前为止唯一的情报就是那名将真从楼里救出的消防员所说的……关键词是成年男子、电话、炸弹、报复。”  
“如果奥布警方能够及时问出重要情报就不至于让调查陷入困局了。”  
“那孩子是因为看见了家人的……受到的打击太大了，雷，你对一个孩子就温柔一点行吗。”  
“他们办事不利是事实。”  
“好了好了……先到这吧，麻烦你们跑一趟了，有新情况随时联系我。”  
阿斯兰站起身，把投影仪关好。得去看看真的情况。  
他想起曾经基拉也对他说过“阿斯兰你有时候真的很像老妈子”这样的话，当时自己还十分不爽地反驳了，如今看来要是被基拉看见，指不定如何笑话呢。

真倒在沙发上睡着了。这孩子昨晚因为噩梦所以没能休息好，现在补觉呢。  
阿斯兰轻手轻脚地走过去，在拿个毯子给他盖上和抱回房间之间犹豫了一下，选了后者。毕竟宿舍的沙发不是用来睡觉的，太窄了，他不希望这孩子醒来的时候脖子疼。  
何况露娜走之前还叮嘱过他“正确的睡觉姿势有助于改善睡眠质量”。  
不过，这孩子可真是轻啊。抱着真朝卧室移动的阿斯兰掂量着，大概只有五十多公斤的样子吧，比自己这个年纪的时候轻多了。这一认知让他的脸上显出温柔和怜爱的神色来。他小心地把熟睡的少年放在床上掖好被子，依然是留了哈罗帮忙照看，回到书房继续工作。

晚上的时候阿斯兰把小孩儿喊醒，抱到沙发上吃了点基地食堂的披萨当晚饭。  
上药的时候，真抿着嘴不挣扎也不叫，十分配合。当阿斯兰宣布“好了”，开始收拾医药箱，真拽了拽阿斯兰的袖口。阿斯兰抬头看他，只见他张了张嘴，即使发不出声音，还是努力地用口型在传达自己的意思。  
阿斯兰认真地辨认着口型，然后笑了。  
他说的是，  
“谢谢你。”  
揉了揉那头黑色的软发，阿斯兰也用夸张的口型说道：  
“不客气。”

 

※※※

从第二个早上开始，真面前的餐桌上多了一杯牛奶。  
他皱着鼻子闻了闻，用口型对阿斯兰说：“我不要喝这个”。  
阿斯兰点了点他的额头，道：“牛奶对你身体有好处，里面放了点蜂蜜。”  
真把杯子推远，别过头去。  
“只有小鬼才会不爱喝牛奶还偏食。”看着盘子里剩下的几片口蘑，阿斯兰不甚赞同地挑眉。  
真抬头怒视阿斯兰，整张脸上都写着“我才不是小鬼”。  
为了证明阿斯兰的错误似的，他端起杯子咕噜咕噜几大口把牛奶灌进了肚子，又重重地将空掉的玻璃杯砸到桌上，发出“哐”的一声，十足的小孩子心性。

塔利亚批准的“在家工作假”迎来了最后一天，真的脚踝也终于恢复到可以下地走路的程度，在他的坚持下阿斯兰默许地将收拾碗筷的任务交了出去。  
阿斯兰的住所迎来了第二波访客。  
“阿斯兰你这家伙——！”  
顶着银色妹妹头的男人甫一进门就大声嚷嚷起来，  
“既然都来了地球，居然连个电话都不知道打！我告诉你，我才是这次行动的指挥，我不管你是什么 ‘萨拉探员’还是什么的……呃。”  
和从厨房里出来的少年打了个照面的伊扎克·玖尔噤了声，大概是反应过来自己方才的行为在小孩子面前横竖是不太妥当的，别别扭扭站到了迪亚哥身后。  
“你好，我们是阿斯兰的同事，我叫迪亚哥·埃尔斯曼，这位是伊扎克·玖尔，如你所见是个嘴上说话不饶人的家伙，不过是个好人。”  
棕色皮肤的金发男人向真介绍了自己和同伴。  
“不过这孩子真的有16岁吗？就算你说他14岁我都信。”  
迪亚哥摸了摸下巴，打量着眼前的少年。  
“如果他生长在PLANT的话，确实是成年了。不过奥布这边对成年的规定好像有所不同，我记得是18岁吧。”  
阿斯兰为两人倒了热茶，示意他们坐下聊。  
伊扎克此时的注意力也被吸引走了，居然没有对阿斯兰不标准的倒红茶姿势进行例行挑剔，如果不是怕吓到那孩子他已经上手去摸脑袋了也说不定，一旁的迪亚哥心里腹诽道。  
“既然是调整者的话那就是15岁成年，这和在哪里长大无关。”  
伊扎克吹了吹杯中茶，样子一如既往地优雅。  
“如果是调整者的话，未免身材太娇小了些？”  
迪亚哥觉得这少年至少比自己小了两号甚至还多，在他见过的男性调整者中也就尼高尔属于身材偏小型，然而这名少年看起来远比尼高尔还要纤细＊。  
他立刻受到了不善的瞪视。  
“眼睛倒是很漂亮。Perfect Ruby。”  
迪亚哥耸耸肩。  
“那么之后呢，这孩子你要带回PLANT吗？任务结束之后你就不会留在奥布了吧？”  
伊扎克问阿斯兰的打算。毕竟这孩子已经没了家人，又是调整者，留在奥布倒不如去PLANT来的合适。  
“恩……这得看真他自己的想法吧。而且这次的任务并没有那么简单，我会在奥布滞留相当一段时间也说不定。”  
“阿斯兰。”  
“怎么？”  
“你是不是以为你在养个什么小猫小狗之类的啊？”  
“哈……？”  
“我说，你这家伙——这是个人，他虽然看着小了点，但是尼高尔在他这么大的时候炸弹都拆了一排了！”  
“喂喂，伊扎克，尼高尔好歹是军校毕业的正规军人，你拿他做什么比较啊……”迪亚哥不禁打起圆场来，他知道这俩人又开始了，自从军校伊扎克和阿斯兰对上后，两人之间大大小小的“争斗”就没有停止过。  
“我是说！”  
伊扎克指着阿斯兰旁边一脸茫然的少年，他穿着阿斯兰的衬衫，抱着阿斯兰做的哈罗，看起来简直像是阿斯兰的……阿斯兰的……  
“这是个这么大个儿的人，是人！不是什么简单的宠物，每天喂饭和水带出去遛一遛就完事的那种！你懂我意思吗？！”  
他几乎要咆哮了，一直以来就是最烦这家伙优柔寡断又容易感情用事的这一点，明明就只不过是为了任务，结果把人接到家里之后又不能单纯地当做任务对象来相处，非得拿那一套泛滥的同情心出来展现什么狗屁人道主义关怀，到对方好不容易产生了依赖的时候却从未想过任何负责任的问题！  
对于伊扎克的脾气已经能做到处变不惊的迪亚哥帮忙把伊扎克没说完的话换了个委婉的说法同阿斯兰讲了。  
这下子就连一旁一头雾水的真也明白了现在好像是在谈论和他有关的事，而且是关于他今后去留的事情。  
空气在沉默中尴尬了起来。

 

※※※

自来到阿斯兰家的第一天后，真再一次失眠了。  
阿斯兰问他：真，你想要去哪里？  
这句话让真恍然发觉，原来自己不能一直住在阿斯兰这里啊。  
临时监护人……是这样的啊。  
只要自己恢复正常，这段关系就会结束，阿斯兰解决了案件就会离开奥布。  
为了抓到那个杀害了爸爸妈妈和妹妹的凶手，自己应该快些想起来才对。  
可是不管他怎么努力，都不能很好地回忆起那天的情况，记忆十分混乱，唯一清晰记得的就是家人死去的惨状，还有自己在这个世界上已经是孤身一人的冰冷事实。

阿斯兰的提问对真来说好像是一个一直在逃避的问题被突然抬到了眼前，并且得到了“立刻做出判断”的告知。  
如果离开这里，自己能去哪里？  
如果离开奥布，自己能去哪里？  
一个人前往位于宇宙的那个叫做PLANT的陌生国家吗？  
如今爸爸妈妈和真由都……

在少年的心里，虽然仍不甚明确，已经确实对自己的临时监护人产生了依赖。  
他滋生出了“想要待在阿斯兰身边”的想法。尽管不切实际，尽管只会被称为是小孩子的任性也说不定。  
但是阿斯兰很温暖。在阿斯兰的身边，就连噩梦也不再可怕。

注：  
＊Februarius，PLANT12市之一，是一座以基础医学、临床医学、生物化学、分子生物学、生体学为专长的城市。

＊原作设定中尼高尔15岁时体重61.5kg，身高165CM。真16岁时体重55kg，身高168CM。

 

——TBC.


End file.
